The Seven Deadly Virtues
by Writer Fairy
Summary: How the sins came to be is hazy, all that is known is, they fight for Liones. But what if they didn't fight alone? When the group come across a girl, they suspect nothing. But they soon find their mistake when they find out who she is. The leader of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. And she has her own quest, find her Virtues before someone else does first. Family is stronger than foe.
1. Indroduction

Hey, this is story was created by me and my friend (xAnimexGalx - go and follow her), it is based off the 7 Deadly Sins. I am just going to explain what this is all about.

Everything is the same up until the episode where they find Gowther (The Goat sin of Lust), near the end of that episode is where our story begins, (teaser time :P)

'A mysterious girl came out of the forest, she was looking at Melodious, suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and shot straight into her heart, she gasped for a moment, wavering, she started to fall but Melodious caught her "Fire!" he said, "Me... Mel... Melly." Her eyes suddenly dropped to a close, Melodious carried her back to the tavern, he didn't say a word to the other sins. It was his and her secret."

Now for an explanation: the mysterious girl is me, I won't explain how I know Melodious cause that will be explained when my friend and I upload the first chapter, or the second not really sure, anyway, this story has not been made before, I don't think, though tell if it has, but it includes, the 7 heavenly virtues, which are **Humility** against **Pride** , **Kindness** against **Envy** , **Abstinence** against **Gluttony** , **Chastity** against **Lust** , **Liberality** against **Greed** , and **Diligence** against **Sloth**. The seven heavenly virtues were created to fight against the 7 deadly sins, they seven heavenly virtues were turned out of the kingdom, and were given a new name, The 7 Deadly Virtues, 'as they were not better than the sins'. All will be explained after the first chapter! Anyway, I hope you like this, first/ introductory chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, made this with xAnimexGalx, check out her page, her story is different, but mine is in my POV, hers is third person, before we go on, I am Fire/ Ava- Rose/ Cherry (all the same person), anyway, TO THE STORY, enjoy!**

* * *

I watched from a distance, up in a tree, I saw them fighting, well more I saw him fighting, he was why I came here. His moves were better than last time, well, all their moves were, though if they worked together the knights would be no match or if they each pushed their powers to the limit, I think I can sense tension but I am not sure. Their powers are stronger, but some of their moves are sloppier. I can tell where this is going, it just depends on whether he can pull it off, but I know he can, I know my brother. The fight was over and the knights retreated, I jumped down from the tree, my red hair was too flying in the wind. I needed to talk to him, _'will he recognize me?' He has to, I mean what brother doesn't know his own sister, but I have changed, 'oh God! Why am I here, what if he doesn't recognize me? What if he just sends me away? Will all this be for nothing?'_ I was terrified! But I made it out of the forest, I stopped they were all staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak but *whoosh* An arrow dug into my chest, Iron, the only metal that causes me any sort of damage, one of my weakness'. I collapsed, but he caught me, my brother, Melodious. "Fire! You're alive!" "Me...Mell...Melly" Suddenly everything went black.

 **Narrator's POV**

Melodious picked up the girl and ran straight to the tavern, he didn't breath a word to the other sins, though they were certainly wondering who this strange girl was, they looked at Elizabeth, though she was as clueless as them.

"Who is she," Ban demanded, "how do you know her?"

"Leave it be Ban, please," Melodious answered. His eye looked sad, but that didn't stop Ban.

"No, Cap, who is she." Ban was anything but patient.

"She will tell you who she is herself, now drop it!" Melodious was starting to get annoyed, this was the last thing he needed, he had just found her only to lose her.

"Cap, she is dead, look at her, she is hardly going to tell us!" Melodious looked away from the group, not wanting them to see him cry, the other sins were shocked, in all their years with him, he had never mentioned her, but now. Now he was crying over her. Just who was she?

"Shut up Ban, can't you see this girl is important to the Captain, so just but out!" Diane shouted through the window,

"Oh shut up Diane!" Ban yelled through the window.

"Don't speak to Diane like that," King shouted, this was madness, the sins were screaming at each other.

"SHUT UP, all of you!" Elizabeth shouted, "Ban, leave it be if Sir Melodious says she will wake up then she will let's stop the fighting, please?" She turned to Melodious, "where will I put her?" She helps out her arms to carry this girl to a bedroom, Melodious looked at her hands, but politely refused,

"I have a place!" He gave her his smile, every time she saw it, it took her breath away, though this time there was sadness in it. Melodious placed the girl's hand on the wall, a door suddenly appeared. The top of the door read _'Ava - Rose'_ The sins gasped.

"Was that door always there?" Ban wondered aloud, "cause if it was, then why the hell am I-" Melodious walked through the door, taking no notice of Ban. Inside was a long black coffin with a clear lid, the room was huge, it was a washed white but it was still breathtaking, Melodious placed the girl in the box, as soon as he did, white and red rose started to grow along the main box of the coffin, but the biggest change was the girl, her long red hair turned white, though there were still red streaks going through it, her ripped t-shirt and jeans changed into a long red gown, with white flowers all over it, a red rose flower crown appeared around her head, but the most extraordinary change was the red and white feathered wings the girl had suddenly grown.

"What the..." The sins were amazed, what kind of powers did this girl have, little did they know that all their questions wound be answered soon.

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

This girl remained with the sins for five months, no-one but Melodious could go in or out of the door. One day, two holy knights burst into the tavern,

"We are here to take the girl!" They said Melodious ran into the room,

"Over my dead body," he answered, the look in his eye was anger, pure and utter anger! The sins braced themselves for a fight.

"If you say so," the two knights answered, they pulled out their swords and were ready to fight, but before they could Melodious ran into the room where the girl was. The other sins were baffled. Why would he lead them straight into the room where she was? Plus HE LEFT THE DOOR OPEN! IS HE AN IDIOT? The to knights ran in and the sins followed, Melodious was sitting by the girl's coffin, he had pulled out the arrow and was sitting down in a chair beside it

"If you would like to wake up anytime, that would be great, Fire" But the girl just lay there, the two holy knights went to strike Melodious but their swords shattered, everyone stared at the coffin, wide-eyed. There the girl was, just sitting up, her hand outstretched so the knights were looking at the palm of her hand as if nothing had happened. The look in her eye was dangerous, though, it looked as if a flame was actual in her green eyes,  
"Touch him, I dare you." She mocked.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I had loads of fun writing it, next chapter out soon, again tell me what you want me to improve on.**

 **BYEEEE,  
Fairy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, this chapter will be back in my POV as I am awake, xAnimexGalx will be back soon, so she will post a chapter soon, anyway (how many times to I say anyway? :D) please enjoy and leave ideas and suggestions!**

* * *

I forced my eyes to remain open, I had pounding in my head and a pain in my chest. The knights fled quickly, knocking over many things in the room in the process. The sins stared at me as if I was a mad woman.

"A picture would last longer, you know?" The seemed startled as I spoke.

"Who are you," Ban, the sin of greed, asked me, "why the hell are you here? Who sent you? How do you know the Cap? What the hell are you? Wh-"

"Oh, shut up!" He looked startled, his mouth still open, I stepped out of the coffin, my wings stretched behind me, my gown falling past my ankles and my white hair tumbled down my back, past my waist. I focused my power and my body began to glow brightly. When the light cleared, my hair was an apple red, and my eyes a deep green. My dress had changed into a blue night shirt. I pushed them outside the door, before placing my hand upon it. The door glowed for a moment before returning to normal. I turned to the sins. "I am too tired to go through everything now, but in two days, I will explain everything, who I am, why I am here, what I am. Is that clear?" The nodded. I smiled. "Good." I entered the door before shutting it behind me. I stood in a small room, seven doors lay inside. Two at the top, and three on the left, two on the right. Each was numbered, all except one. Mine. _'Cherry'_ was written on top of my door. I pushed the door open to reveal a large light red room, there was a large window on the back wall, it was slightly open, so the white curtains were blowing in the wind. I walked over to the large bed. I collapsed onto the light red sheets. I heard a knock on the door and Meliodas walked in.

"You ok?" I groaned.

"I'm tired... and hungry..." My stomach growled. "Very hungry..." He laughed.

"I'll see what's in the kitchen." I began to get up.

"I can do that- OW!" I fell back on the bed, clutching my chest.

"You need to rest, I'll be back, just stay put." I sulked as he left. I climbed into the warm sheets, my body felt numb as Meliodas came back into my room, with a bowl full of fruit, vegetables, and meat,

"Who made it?" I asked cautiously, he was famous for his awful cooking.

"Not me, don't worry," He laughed, his laugh was like a sense of home, I only realized now how much I missed him. A tear was welling in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug. "Welcome back!" I cried against his chest, thankful that I had found him. He was safe.

 _ **2 days later**_

The other sins practically ran into the room after the two days, but when they did, they noticed the change in the room, the stood in awe of the room. Chairs appeared and they took their seats.

"So, who are you? Ban asked it was like he spent the two days coming up with these questions,

"My name is Ava - Rose, and I am Melodious' twin sister."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want this chapter to go on too long, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys welcome to chapter 4, hope you enjoy, xAnimexGalx will upload her next chapter soon (hopefully) ;P ENJOY!**

"What! The room exploded with questions and queries, "Cap, is she really your sister?" "Is she telling the truth?" "Why is she here?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over all the voices, "if you don't shut up then I can't explain, ok?"

"Ok!" They all said in unison.

"Go ahead," Ban said, I couldn't tell if he being sarcastic or not.

"I am Melodious' twin sister. If you don't believe me, look into my eyes, green, almost identical to his. The reason you haven't met me before is because I have always been busy with my own life, we will get to that in a minute. Do you want a back story?" They nodded, "ok then, let me continue, Melodious and I grew up together, he grew up like our father, and I was the image of our mother. When we were five, our mother passed away due to illness, my father was heartbroken, he came down even harder on Melodious and never talked to me, he told Melodious that I reminded him too much of our mother," Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them back and continued.

"When we turned 15, Melodious left in search of a kingdom to feel home in, so it was just me and father, I cooked, cleaned while he just sat in his room, I worked in the shop across the street for a few years, trying to keep the house in shape. The day after my 17Th birthday, guards came in search of me, my father hid me in this cupboard under the sink and locked it, when he wouldn't give him the key, they killed him, right in front of me." Tears were rolling down my face now. I had buried these memories so far down, it was hard remembering them again. Melly pulled out a tissue and wiped my eyes. I continued. "I was terrified. I didn't come out of the cupboard for three days, my father had given me the only key, that is why the soldiers couldn't get it. As soon as I was out I ran for the hills, I stopped a kingdom, I don't remember the name, but it was the one that was, literally, wiped off the face of the earth. I worked outside the castle, but after about 2 and a half years I got a job inside the kingdom, cleaning the area where the soldiers worked and fought, I never realised that Melodious was in that kingdom, although at that stage, the kingdom was starting figuring out who I was."

"Who are you & why were they after you? What are you?" Ban interrupted me,

"You really are impatient, so I presume that you all have guessed that I am not a normal person. Well, how could I and still be alive after all this time? As you know there are 7 Deadly sins, but there are also 7 other fighters, who you fought alongside."

"Yeah, we know, but they were killed by the kings of different kingdoms about 7 years ago," King informed, "they told the whole kingdom, they were trying to get Captain to come to the kingdom, I don't know why. Do you know of them?" I smiled like a madman.

"Well, guess what? They are all still alive, in fact, you are looking at one of the Captains, Cherry the owl Virtue of Patience." They were all shocked, it was funny seeing their faces, it was also weird like they believed me but they didn't at the same time. I rolled up my left sleeve to reveal my mark, a white owl.

"Wait, what do you mean one of the captains?" A girl asked me, it was the first thing she had said to me, I didn't even notice she was there until now, everyone seemed surprised, I didn't know this girl, she seemed strong and confident, even if she didn't always show it. She was also beautiful, I could see what my brother saw in her, though she was definitely a force not to be reckoned with. "I'm Elizabeth. The-" I interrupted her

"The third princess of Liones, you father and I got along quite well actually, I remember you from when you were little." I smiled and her and started to answer her question "There are two captains of the Seven Heavenly Virtues or the Seven Deadly Virtues. We were given the second name after we were exiled from the kingdom, as we were no better than the sins. Anyway, as I was saying, there are two captains, me, the Owl Virtue of Patience, and the Second Virtue of Liberality, he is the worrier, he frets over everything, I am more chilled, I only comment on the important stuff, that is how they know it's important, like about 8 years ago, one of our members, the Third Virtue Humility, feel in love with this girl, she was the daughter of a holy knight, second worried non-stop and was terrified, I said we would meet her before we made our decision, we all went to a tavern I changed everyone's appearance so she would recognise us, anyway they sat had dinner while second and I heard everything, when the day ended after she left I walked up to third, and told him to ditch her, and he did."

"How did you know?" Ban and the other sins asked.

"On her necklace, there was a light blue gem. When I was young I was told a story about 2 types of gems, the diamond gems, and the demon gems, the diamond gems were beautiful, they had the power to stop wars and free the innocent, they were given to us by the goddesses. The demon gems, however, had the power to bewitch, curse and hypnotize people. Well on her necklace there was a blue gem, I knew it was a demon gem because, demon gems cannot be cut into any shape, it just stays as a weird looking shape, and the gem was a strange shape, that is how I knew. Most people think demon gems are a dark colour but some are light colours which are why people get confused, but only a few can really tell."

"That is amazing," Elizabeth said. I stood up from my bed to face them

"That's my story, any questions?" I said. The room erupted in voices. My head began to pound and my eyes began to droop. My body felt heavy and I fell to the ground. I felt someone catch me but by then, everything went black.

~Time skip a day~

"Melly, I am NOT wearing that." Melodious held up the Boar Hat uniform to show me. "I am NOT that kind of girl!"

"You have to if you want to stay here, but back to my question, why are you here?" Ban asked. I took the uniform from my brother and turned to Ban.

"Ban, she is still weak, she will explain when she is ready." Melodious hushed Ban.

"It's ok, I understand they may still be curious, call all of them back in, I never listened to their questions," I blacked out right after I asked if they had any questions, when I woke up, the sins had left, Elizabeth was tending to me, it was strange, she didn't even know me and she was already nursing me back to health. She was a kind girl.

Elizabeth walked into the room, "oh, you're awake, do you want me to get you anything? You should really lay down, you are still weak."

"Yes, Elizabeth, please tell her she won't listen to me, you need your rest." Melodious was always nagging me to rest, but then again I was prone to fainting, but that was in the past, as were a lot of things.

"Stop it, all of you, I am fine, but I will stick to what I just said, call in everyone."

When the others arrived, they asked me their questions.

"Why are you here?" "Why did you make us wait two days?" "What do you want from us?"

"I made you wait two days because I had not fully recovered, when Melly brought me here, when I was dead, my body had shut down due to the arrow lodged in my chest, but years before any of this, like before he left, I asked Melodious, that if I ever got killed to remove whatever killed me after 5 months, and he stuck to his promise, it just so happened that the knights came after 5 months, though I say that won't be the last holy knight after us while I am here. You ask why I am here, but I thought that was pretty obvious, am here to track down the other virtues, and I want my brother to help."

"Of course, fire, you know I will always help you." Melodious was the best brother I could have asked for, he was kind and sweet, he was a true friend.

"But Cap'n, the virtues were created to kill us, they are forced to by magic, unless she has broken the spell they are under." Ban piped up,

"Oh, I broke that spell years ago, it was easy. Plus we have fought alongside you, but if you don't believe me," I rolled up my sleeve revealing my emblem, "I swear to help the sins." As soon has I said it, my white emblem turned dark Crimson.

"What the.." They were all amazed, even Melodious, It was strange being around the sins, I guess it just needed some getting used to, but one thing was clear, I needed to find the others before the knights do, or it would be like before.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, xAnimexGalx has updated her version, go and check that out it is AMAZING - credit where it's due - next chapter out next week, and there will be a new character (;P), leave you ideas in the comments, anyway,**

 **Fairy OUT Xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be a lot longer, I am going to try and post every Monday, I don't know how long this story is going to be, but when season 2 of the 7 deadly sins is realised, I will probably take a break. There is and Instagram account where you can see what the characters look like and their traits and which virtue they are:the_7_deadly_. ENJOY!**

* * *

"This is so nice..." Ban paused, "what do you want us to call you."

"Ava would be nice, only the other virtues call me Cher, and fire is Melly's nickname for me, so jut Ava or Rose, whichever you prefer." Things were going well with the sins, we were travelling through many places, looking for the others. He nodded.

"How about Tiny?" He teased. I started laughing, soon everyone was.

"How did you learn to cook like this, it's nicer than Bans. Plus everything is so much happier with you here, its like before everyone was on edge but know, were all laughing more."

"Diane, you're too kind, I did most of the cooking when I was young, Melly just burnt-" I dropped the glass I was drinking from, it shattered against the ground, they all stared at me, but before anyone could say anything I was up from my seat and had jumped through a window, shattering it in the process,

"You couldn't have used a door?" Melodious called after me, but I was already off the moving pig, and deep into a forest, I could feel him, in every fibre of my body, he was close, he was hiding in plain site, only him. I could feel the sins chasing me but I didn't stop, I needed to find him. I was running faster than I ever had before, I knew he was close, but where was he? There were just trees everywhere, but I kept running.

I stopped when I reached a run down looking farm house, I could sense him much stronger here, he was close, very close. I walked up to the door, the sins were still in the forest, I needed some time alone with him, to fill him in. I knocked on the door, a few moments later a man opened the door,

"Come inside you must be freezing yourself to death out there." It was only now I realised it was lashing rain, the rain hammered against my body, I took a step inside,

"Do you want me to take your jacket?" The man extended his arm,

"No thanks, do you know who I am."

"Come on, Cher, you of all people should know I am not an idiot." I pulled him into a hug, tears spilling down my face.

"I was so worried!" The sins suddenly burst through the door, they were all panting.

"Who.. the hell.. is this!" Ban shouted through breaths.

"He can introduce himself."

"Can I now?" He smiled and wiped the tears from my face and turned to the others. "I am Finnick, otherwise known, as Tiger, the Second Virtue of Liberality. The second Captain of the 7 Deadly Virtues." Like mine, as soon as he said it his white emblem appeared on his lower neck. It was a dog. "Are we turning our marks crimson?" I nodded. "I swear not to hurt the sins." With that, his mark turned dark crimson. "Ow!"

"Ow?" I said looking at him.

"I felt a little pain when I changed, did you?" I shook my head. He shrugged, "probably nothing." I nodded, I was still worried, but I wasn't going to get anywhere with him, it was like talking to a brick wall.

We all walked back to the Boar Hat in silence. The sins were trying to suss out Tigger, and he knew it. But he didn't care, when we made it back to the tavern, Tigger and I walked into the room, I came back out a moment later and started to clear the table. "What a waste of good food." I sighed.

"Who is he?" I heard Ban ask,

"You are by far the most impatient one here, he told you who he was, I came here to get help finding the the virtues, so if you are going to keep bothering me with stupid questions I will leave!" I don't know what got me so angry, maybe it was the lack of sleep or just because I worried about the other virtues and Finn, but I knew I was sick of them asking me stupid questions. I clicked my fingers and the table was clear, the food was in the bin and the plates and stuff had been washed. "Now if you will excuse me." I walked back into my room. "So, Tigger, how are things?"  
"It's TIGER, not Tigger." I smiled, sure his virtue name was Tiger, but we all called him Tigger, even though he hated it. I looked at him, his semi-bright orange hair was always the first thing that caught my eye, his bright blue eyes, his cheeky smile, the way he always looks as if he is worried about something, that is always how I know I am looking at the real deal, that and years of training alongside him as the two captains, but not just that, as training as best friends. There was never a dull moment with him. I was glad he was my other captain. But he was more that my other caption, he was my right-hand man, my best friend.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter leave ideas or comments below. Love you guys!**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5. Sorry for all the caps. Just a few things, I am going to introduce a new character again, and in the actual story, we are about 5 episodes after we met Gowther. Sorry, this chapter is late, I just have been feeling a bit of writer's block (also quite sick) and needed a break. Again so sorry, will upload more, now that xAnimexGalx is going away (Lucky). ENJOY!**

* * *

*ACHOO* I sneezed. I felt horrible.

"Do you have a cold?" Melodious asked. I shot him a look as if I could get colds.

"I don't get colds. Only the weak get colds." *ACHOOOO* I gave Melodious a look. "Don't say it!" I walked outside, "I need to practice, TIGGER GET YO ASS OUT HERE!"

"It's TIGER, you know that!" He came outside, he pulled out his Katana from the case in his back. I pulled out my daggers,

"Are you really going to fight me with daggers? Wow. Maybe you need to train some more!" He loved to make his opponents feel stupid and weak. He is very different when he is fighting, he becomes intimidating, though not to me, I know all of his tricks as I do the others. The sins crowded around, amazed.

"Why are they fighting each other?" Ban whispered to Melodious, "we don't fight each other."

"Dominance, the day Fire lose's to Tiger, then on that day he becomes the first heavenly virtues, so he would be 'Tigger the First Heavenly Virtue of Liberality', do you get it?" Melodious looked at Ban. "Though she always has a new weapon or power, so he won't win." He grinned proud of his little sister.

"I get it." Ban replayed, he still looked as if he was still greatly confused but he didn't say anything.

"Can you all shut up, I am trying to show Tigger here what the first of the heavenly virtues can do," I yelled. I through my daggers, and with the flick of my hand, they all combined into a sword. The smooth Iron blade against the black leather grip. I caught my sword. "Fire dwell within me, combine within my sword and create THE SWORDS OF HELL!" Flames shot out of my sword. "Air dwell within me, combine with the flames and create THE FORCE OF GRAVITY!" The wind blew madly around the sword, the earth around us shook. "your turn!" I smirked. Tigger looked impressed. He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

He opened the box to a deck of cards. Everyone's faces were shocked, he was going to fight with A PACK OF CARDS! He threw a card in the air, the card of luck.

"Master of luck, become my sword." At that moment his Katana changed to a massive sword and flew up in the air. Tiger caught the sword and ran for me, I blocked him easily but I know what he was doing,

"Don't try to trick me, you know who I am it doesn't work." I plunged another dagger deep into his stomach and with one swoosh turned his 'sword' into ash. "I win... again. Fire and air stop." with those words the sword went back to being an average one. I threw the sword in the air and reversed it back to daggers. I suddenly froze. "He is near." I took off. Tigger not far behind me, his wound gone. The sins weren't too far away. I was not stopping, I knew he didn't want to be found. I stopped, there he was. A huge gash in the middle of his stomach,

"Idiot." I caught him as he collapsed. "Tigger help." Suddenly someone walked up to us, completely in black. I knew who it was. "Help us please." They suddenly bent down and placed their hand on the wound, slowly it started to heel. Tigger and the other sins had reached me at this stage, they were all a mix of surprised and confused. I looked down at him, slowly but surely it was healing. The person stood up, "Thank you, I owe you."I flashed them a grin. "See you soon." I turned back to the man in my hands. "Baka!"

I sat there, with his head on my lap, he slowly began to regain consciousness,

"Are you ok? What happened? Don't scare me like that." I hugged him,  
"Get off," he shrugged, he got up. He looked around at everyone. He was about to speak but I interrupted.  
"These are the sins, my brother Melodious, the Sin of Rath, Ban, the Sin of Greed, Gowther, the Sin of Lust, King, the Sin of Sloth, the giant outside is Diane, the Sin of Envy. And this is the third princess of Liones, Elizabeth. And Melly's talking pig." He nodded at me.  
"It's HOG!" I laughed,  
"Sorry Hog." I rubbed his ear and he seemed to have forgiven me.  
"Well, anyway, I am the third virtue of Humility, Elijah, otherwise known as Bronze." With that his emblem appeared,on his right hip, it was an elephant. He saw mine and Tigger's. "I swear not to hurt the sins. OW!" I looked at him worried.  
"So It does get worse." Tigger pondered.

We made our way back to the tavern before I remembered

"Oh wait, I'll be back in a minute," I was about to run off when Ban grabbed my wrist,

"I'm going too." I wasn't about to argue, we took off back into the forest I was scanning the place, looking for her. We stopped at a clearing, there was a girl there, she was being picked on. She was tallish, with lilac hair that tumbled past her waist. She looked around 18.

"Not so strong now, are we?" One of the boys teased.

"C'mon show us a little."

"No, no, stop." Their hand slowly making the way to her neck.

"You don't want to end up like that girl, I think she was one of them."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ban called out to them. While their backs were turned, the girl had managed to get and pulled a knife on the gang's leader. The others made a beeline for her but I hit them both with a dagger and they left her alone.

"Tell me what you know, and you leave with your life. Deny me, and we'll see how far you get." The leader was trembling,

"Look," He said, "All I know is she was wondering around the mountains, then she came here, she was captured, sent to Riften Dungeons." He turned to me and gasped. "look as her, she is one of you. Other than her, I have no idea, I swear." She lowered the knife and let the man run away. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, Cher, been awhile." I smiled back, her smile was contagious. I pulled her into a hug

"I've missed you."

"Me too." She replied. I handed her a hair tie and she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

C'mon, I'll show you where we are staying."

We went back to the tavern. When we made it, I called everyone in, so she could introduce herself.

"Well, hi. I am Mita, better known as Mauve, everyone calls me M though. I am the fourth Virtue of Chastity." With that, her mark appeared, on her hand. it was a horse. "I swear not to hurt the sins. OW!" I bit my lip.

"Again." M nodded.

"If felt like someone punched my arm really hard." I sighed.

"I hate to see what the seventh has to go through. Heaven knows what she is gonna be like." The virtues and I laughed. "Ok, the fifth.."

* * *

 **Sorry, this took so long for me to write, I was really busy. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 9, sorry for the lack of chapters, I was on holidays, I actually wrote this on holidays but had no internet so I couldn't upload it. Make sure to check out our Instagram - the_7_deadly_virtues - and xAnimexGalx's account for her story. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you ok? You seemed bad last night." Melodious looked at me. "You fell asleep under the stars after dinner, you said you needed to clear your head," he looked worried and tired, he must have been up all night.  
"I'm ok...I think." I suddenly realized the banging in my head, ugh, and it was getting worse, "can I have some water?"

"Sure thing, Fire." He walked inside, I placed my cool hand on my burning on forehead,  
"Where are the others?"  
"Hunting," Ban said coming into the room. "Your virtues told us they got everything under control. We came back, but the stayed inside, hey you ok?"I was about to answer but sudden agony formed in my head, the room swirled. My temple was burning and it felt like my brain was on fire, I grabbed my head and collapsed to the ground, I started rolling with pain on the floor, clutching my head. I wanted to scream until there was no air left in my lungs left to scream. I was digging my nails into my scalp trying to distract myself from the pain. I felt myself being pulled onto someone's lap, they were trying to calm me, it was Ban. He was holding my head up, trying to ease the pain but it wasn't working. He looked so worried. Melodious dropped the glass he was holding and ran over to me. The pain was excruciating. It felt as though blunt swords were being slowly stabbed into my head at the same time. I was laying on the floor in agony. I saw the two boys trying to help. Suddenly everything went black.

When I awoke there was a cool cloth on my head. Melly, Elizabeth, and Ban were the only ones in the room.  
"Are you ok now?" Melly asked, "here let me-" I cut him as I started to get up, "Oh, no you don't," Melly started to push me gently back down.  
"I am-" I started but the look on his face told me I wasn't getting anywhere.  
"What happened? The others didn't seem too worried, does this happen often?" Melly looked concerned. I shrugged.  
"It doesn't happen that often, but when it does we all know why." He looked both confused and relieved. Elizabeth was wiping down my hot face. When she lifted the cloth, I saw the cloth had blood on it. This took me by surprise, she saw the look on my face.  
"You dug your nails into your scalp." This didn't surprise me, this usual happened, but not as much.  
Melodious was about to speak but was interrupted by everyone else.  
"oh great, now its a party!" I was not in the mood for this, my head hurt and I was too tired.  
"No need for sarcasm, Cher, but we need you to know-" Mita, M, looked at the Sins and Elizabeth, she was wondering if they should know.  
"It's ok," I looked at her, "I have no secrets from my brother, I trust him with my life, and I trust his comrades and friends as well." Melly looked at me and smiled he held my hand. I looked back over at M.  
"Ok," She looked relieved, she never liked feeling uncertain, uncertain wasn't in her vocabulary. "It's the seventh virtue, she has been captured," She took a death breath, "And they know about the curse." She paused again, "The one you both share."

"Well, that settles it." The others looked at me confused. "We are going there now, to Riften Dungeons. And you ain't gonna stop me." The Virtues and I walked outside.

"You can't go there alone, it's a suicide mission!" Ban walked out. The sins not far behind him. I didn't even turn around. "I'm sure she'll be fine, I was."  
"No, you don't understand, seventh, she a bit... she's bit unstable." The other looked confused. I sighed. "Look you just don't wanna get her angry."  
"How bad can she be?" Melly asked. I turned away from all of them, I didn't want them to see me cry.  
"Come with me, stay, I don't care." I turned around tears falling down my face. "But I am going, and making sure she is ok." This took them all by surprise. This was the first time they had seen me cry, I wiped the tears and turned back around. "Lilly! HERE BOY!" A panther emerged from the trees, he started to growl and walk over to me.  
"Your gonna get yourself killed, Tiny!" Ban started to walk in front of me but I put my hand out to stop him, and extended my other arm to the panther,  
"I am NOT a child, so don't treat me like one!" I shot him a death glare, despite being patience I lacked any of it, Irony, am I right? Ban shivered as I returned my attention to the panther that was purring softly as I stroked him, "Who is a good boy." He purred softly, "Virtues, let's go! You coming?" I looked at Ban, he nodded. "Well then hop on." The other virtues hopped on as well as Ban. "He can only take up so far, I will get us in the rest of the way.  
"Wait! We're coming too!" Diane shouted I sighed,  
"Ok, but first." I extended my hand she began to shrink until she was the size of the rest of us. "That will last for a few days, I'm not sure when it will end, it changes, depending on the giant, now, you're all lucky Lilly here as a brother. Noir!" Another black panther emerged from the forest, he came out and tackled me to the ground, licking my face, "whoa boy, calm down, now off!" The panther jumped off and stood beside Melly, "Hop on." They all hopped on and we took off, we made it to the woods outside the prison, "Ok hop off!" They all hoped off, even the virtues looked confused, "The second we walk past these woods, thousand of explosions are set to go off, so, let me go first." A wicked smile spread across my face as I stepped out, as predicted an explosion went off, my smile grew insane. Guards came up and started laughing but quickly stopped smiling after they saw the flames didn't touch me, in fact, I was now controlling the flames. "Boo!" They ran as flames chased them, I walked back over to the group a smile on my face, the virtues nodded but the sins, except for Melodious looked confused,  
"What Power do you have?" King asked me, I smiled,  
"All in good time" I turned back to the gate, "Ok, hands in," They placed their all their hands in, even the sins. "Sorry." Before they could answer I dug a dagger into all of our hands, blood was pouring out, "Air magic: teleportation, THE GATE" With that a whirlwind engulfed us all, when we exited, we were at the first gate, it was heavily guarded, "Let me" I said. "Air magic: BLOW AWAY" with that all the guard began to drift away and into the woods. There was a large lock on the gate. I placed my hand over it, and it opened, "You guys are lucky you have an Air wizard." I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Ban.  
"So you can control the wind?" I nodded.  
"I control the element as a whole, including teleportation, and the human body, I can control the air flow in your body." I turned and kept walking, we met other guards but I let the others deal with them.  
"You over did it again, didn't you?" I turned and saw Melly smirking.  
"Oh shut up." I playfully punched his arm. Ban walked over.  
"Are you sure you're ok." I nodded and gave him a smile. He smiled back. Melly looked from me to Ban. I sighed.  
"Done, Cap," M called.  
"Okay, let's go, Tigger, do your thing,form," I said as we entered the doors.  
Tigger closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating. Along with using 'magic' by wielding weapons from the cards of God's and Goddesses' he also had a connection with living beings, he could track them, go into their dreams, their memories, their mind and more. He went into a state of dreaming, we called it his 'view mode'.  
"Follow me." We started running down the long hall,  
"Duck!" I saw two guards coming from the door at the top.  
"Goose!" I looked at Ban, stifling a laugh. "YO! Guards! A prisoner has escaped." Ban yelled at the top of his voice.  
"Ban, what are you doing?" Melly asked, though it echoed through the hall, I sweat dropped, why did I bring them along?! Guards emerged from every angle, while 4 hooded men slipped past everyone, I barely saw them.  
"We'll handle these, you go get her!" Melly and ban shouted at me. We took off running. We were greeted by two hooded figures, but I wasn't wasting time.  
"Reverto dependo" With those words they flew through the wall and into the forest.  
"This one!" We followed Tigger. Mita stood and the 4th door and wanted for me, I busted the lock.  
"Fifth!" I stared and him, his hands, legs, and neck were chained to the wall, metal spikes coming out of his hands and feet, his mouth had the metal rod in it to stop him from speaking. "Reverto domence" The chains exploded and he fell, the other three caught him. "Are you o-"  
"They took her." He said, hands on his head.  
"wait! Who took who?" Tigger asked.  
"The guards, four hooded figures came in and took the seventh, they didn't say where." I nodded taking it all in,  
"Tigger, go through that guard's memory and find out where she is!"  
"ITS TIGER!" He shouted. But he got on his knee, placed his hand on the man's forehead and closed his eyes, looking for memories of value to us. He looked as if he found one.

* * *

 **The fifth will be introduced in the next one, and we shall find out the fate of the seventh. I will explain in the next one why they have to find them in order. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**  
 **Goodbye my Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 11! Remember to check out xAnimexGalx's story, and our Instagram - the_7_deadly_virtues - ENJOY!**

* * *

We waited as Tigger looked over the memories of the guard. His eyes widened.  
"So pretty much, they moved her to some quarantine area, they threatened fifth and she went all Satan on their sorry asses." We laughed.  
"As informative as ever." I ruffled his orange hair. His eyes met mine,  
"You ok?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"She is probably safer there than she is here, but I can't help but worry, I worry about all f you, and for my brother, despite being the calm captain, I still worry, I found you all, it took time, but I have never regretted my decision. You guys mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys." Tears forming in their eyes as they smothered me in a group hug. I sniffed, "Okay, okay, let's get to the sins before they cause any more trouble," they nodded and the five of us took off back up the hall. Its was quiet. We caught up the sins, "So all the guards were here." I sighed and sweat dropped, did they just have a habit of attracting attention?  
The guards looked around and saw the five of us.  
"The Virtues!" They yelled. "Take them too." I sighed, not today, not ever, you idiots.  
"Cher, do your thing," Mita yelled a the group, the group split in two as I walked forward.  
"Be careful she is dangerous." I smiled.  
"What? Little old me?" I put my hand in the air. "Reverto Finice." A tornado engulfed all the knights and sent them flying through the wall and back out to the woods. I turned and motioned for the other to follow. We made our way outside, only to be greeted by a holy knight,  
"Gilthunder," Melodious said. I remembered him, he was the guy who almost beat Melodious in the forest awhile back, when I may or may not have been watching.  
"Why hello there, sins" He practically spat the word. "Oh look, the virtues, looking for you comrade M-" he was about to say her name but was stopped by a bullet from Elijah, Bronze.  
"Don't speak her name, you fool." Elijah spat. The knight laughed, he raised his sword.  
"Virtues don't raise your weapons," I called the knight looked confused. I smiled. "The person who makes the first move loses." The knight laughed and went to strike, everyone stared at the as came close to me,  
"Tiny, you o?" Ban yelled at me. I was still smiling, he lunged and went to strike only to find me behind him. "Boo!" The knight turned, only to see I was gone again, This time, I was quite a bit away, still smiling, more insane now, though. "like I said, the person who makes the first move, always loses, except for me, I always win." The knight laughed again.

Your ego-" I interrupted him.  
"-will be my undoing? I don't think so." I placed my hand in the hair, now, leave." A huge gush of wind carried him far ways from here. I walked back over to the others, "now, let's go." I whistled and the panthers came back and we made it back to the Boar Hat quietly, we all walked in, and then fifth introduced himself.

"Well, hello, I am Corey, better known as Cobalt, the fifth heavenly virtue of Diligence." With that his mark appeared, on his ankle, it was a gorilla. "I swear not to harm the sins. OW!"  
"Oh no," Tigger added.  
"What the hell was that! It felt as if someone just stabbed my ankle." I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Welcome back. We missed you, Archer!"  
"Archer?" Ban asked, I walked over to him and sighed.  
"You did notice the bow and arrow on his back? He is a skilled arrow, he could hit a target on the other side of the earth with his eyes closed." Archer blushed slightly  
"You're like a proud mother, showing off her children." I punched Tigger in the arm and glared at him. He hid behind Corey and the sins laughed, but then they felt my stare, except for Ban and Melly and they all shut up. I sighed.  
"Okay, any leads on the sixth?" I asked changing subject.  
"I have questions," Ban asked. "Why don't you call them by their names?"  
"Because, if we introduce them, something can go wrong with the spell, but it's never really been proven yet so it's more a guess. But the risk is there and I am not in the mood to test out that theory." They nodded,  
"I heard something," Elizabeth spoke up. "Before I left the castle, I heard they had captured the sixth, in an effort to find you." I gasped, the sixth wouldn't let himself get captured unless he was afraid of something, or someone...  
"What was there interest in you?" Melly asked me.  
"Well about a month before you found me, I escaped from the jail. On that night ten years ago, I gave myself up so the guards would give the others a chance to run. I was there since, they wanted me to find you because you had escaped, they wanted to tell them about your weakness', but I didn't, so there tortured me, when I broke free they were all surprised, then I sent out to find you, Melly." He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. "I don't regret coming here. I love you and your comrades, as if they were family and I love my virtues, they mean the world to me, that is why I am so protective." I realised my brother, "now, I am going to get some sleep then we shall make our way to find the sixth, ok?" They nodded "good." I smiled and headed to bed, I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I dreamt of my brother and me, I can't remember what happened but I knew it was happy.

* * *

 **Well, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**  
 **Goodbye my Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8! I hope you are enjoying this story! Oh, Cherry, is a shade of red, Tiger a shade of orange, Bronze a shade of yellow, Mauve a shade of light purple and Tyrian a shade of blue. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

"Time to get up," I opened my eyes to see Tigger, after waking me up, had retreated to behind the door.  
"Time?" I asked yawning.  
"Nine... :)"

I flung my body out of the bed, staying completely quiet, I sat on the edge and stretched my head back, my hair tumbling down. I stood up, my hair tumbling past my waist, I tied up in a messy bun. I closed the door on Tigger, shutting out of the room while I got dressed. I pulled on my black skinny trousers and my light pink top, it had a couple tears since yesterday at the jail, but it would do, I pulled the black leather jacket over it. I walked out of the room and turned to Tigger who was waiting for me to talk to him, he looked worried. I lit my fists and stared at him.  
"Run!" He took off, me close behind him, "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCUT!" I chased him into the kitchen and he hid behind Cobalt. I was stopped by Ban.  
"Woah, Tiny, calm down." I looked at him, he noticed my eyes, they had a slight tint of red.  
"You fucking want to go?" I put my hand to my head as I snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I don't know what happened."  
"It's ok, Tiny!" Ban ruffled my hair. I pouted, that too me forever to do. I looked around, everyone was up, they were discussing something, wasn't paying attention, but was snapped into attention when a Holy Knight appeared behind Elizabeth, I grabbed her hand and said a counter spell to teleportation, but felt a knife slice my hand but didn't let go. Then the bitch kicked me in the face and I lost concentration and my grip on Elizabeth and she disappeared. I heard Melly scream.

"Sorry, I tried." tears welling in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and Ban was giving me a reassuring smile. Melly looked at him, then me.

"It's ok, you tried, but we need to get to Liones, the Virtues can come if you want, but don't know if Diane can get all of you guys there?"

"Leave it to me," I got up and called over all the virtues. "Virtues, formation." They lined up. "Change; armour." With that our armour appeared, they were the colour of our hair, the 7 colour of the rainbow. Mine red, Finnick's/Tiger's Orange, Elijah's/Bronze Yellow, Mita's/Mauve's Light Purple, Corey's/Cobalt's blue. None of us were wearing helmets, and our armour wasn't bulky and heavy, it was light and comfortable. "Ok, hands in." We placed our hands, I saw Melly take off. I pulled a dagger and dove it into our hands, "To the sins." The air swirled around us, we closed our eyes and when we opened them, we were standing beside the Melly, Ban, and Gowther.

"THE SINS AND THE VIRTUES CAPTURE THEM." I stepped forward,

"Go." After I said that I started running. I blew them all away while running, I stopped at the gate and opened it. "C'mon, let's get going." We started running along the roofs of houses and bars. I stopped, so did Finn/Tigger. "He is here." The sins stopped too. "You go, if you need us, call my virtues name, it's Cherry, in case you forgot, but call it and I'll come, but I need to find him, but I will help you find her, she is in underground but that is all I know." Melly gave me a sort of smile.

"It is ok, go find your virtues." I nodded.

"Be careful!" Ban called then we separated, tears falling down my face, I felt like I was abandoning him when he needed me most.

"You are not abandoning him, Cher, he understands," Mita called, I stopped crying,

"Thank you." We continued running till I stopped at a gate that showed a long staircase that led underground. "He down here." I burst the gate open and the five of us started walking down. When we reached the end, we were greeted with two paths,

"Will we split up?" Tigger asked.

"No! I have a bad feeling about this place, we will take the left, I can feel him stronger down there but to be sure." I turned to Tigger, "do your thing." He closed his eyes and went into 'Dream mode'. After a minute, he opened them again,

"left." We walked down the left path soon we were greeted by a holy knight.

"Good Hello there, Virtues, you chose the right path but I won't let you past."

"It wouldn't be as fun if you did." I smiled, "Virtues, get ready." We raised our weapons,

"I'm about to fight the virtues and-" I interrupted him, if you can't tell, it's my thing to interrupt people.

"And lose miserably." I smiled my wicked smile. "Let's go!"

"Gilthunder warned me about you."

"Who's Gilthunder?" The others sweat dropped. I looked around, "What?"

"Gilthunder is the knight we fought at the Jail," Mita said, shaking her head.

"Oh, was he supposed to be strong? Cause he was easy to beat."

"I won't be!" With that, he lunged at us, his sword at the ready, water spilling around it. He lunged for us but we all moved out of the way. I sighed.

"Your knights all think the same, I'll say the same thing to you as I said to your friend," I appeared right behind him. "The person who makes the first move, ALWAYS loses, unless it's me, I always win." I disappeared and we all reappeared a few feet away, "Virtues, attack." The virtues lunged at the man, First Mita stepped up, the man locked on his target and began to pounce. She sighed and prevented him from being able to see us, that is her magic ability, 'Block', it allows her to block a person sense and power, and harnessing that power can allow her to heal others. She blocked his magic, so it wouldn't hit her, and she used devoured that power and reflected it on him, using her own ability. He was left a bit sore but nothing too bad.

Next Elijah, who had no mercy, like none what so ever, he pulled out his guns, his bullets were infused with curse's, slowness, weakness etc. His ability was to create curse's and use them on someone he saw as an enemy, he can also make serums, like truth serums, and tranquillizers, and for every curse, he can make a blessing, swiftness, night vision etc. The knight dodged the first few but thanks to Elijah's impressive aim, a few hit him, they were mostly slowness, but they were the most valuable ones and took longer to make.

Next stepped up, Corey, he can call on spirits who have deceased to inhabit his body and allow them to lend him their power, but he cannot summon the power of a god/goddess or a demon. He lets a sand wizard inhabit him and launches two attacks, one misses but the second one hits dead on, the knight is getting weaker when Finick steps up.

"God of war, lend me your power." A massive sword appears and they have a combat fight, which the knight loses, he is left extremely weak. I step forward, the others run for shelter. The knight was pushing himself us, clearly, no matter what I did, he was going to lose, but he still stood up.

"After all this, you still stand and fight, I admire your bravery and courage, but we do need to get past you, but I don't want to take an innocent life, even if you threatened mine and my virtues lives. But we are not the monsters we are painted as." I held out my hand and helped him up, "Mita helps him while we get sixth." She nodded and the others followed me, down the long narrow hallway, when we reached the end there was a single cage. A man stood inside, with dark purple hair, dried blood over his body. "Sixth!" I blew open the door and blew the locks. I created a cloud of my air magic and carried him to Mita who had finished helping the knight she ran to sixth and began to help him, he was still unconscious, she was crying, she was clearly extremely upset {AN; wonder why...? ;))}. The knight walked over to me and extended his hand.

"I apologise for doubting the virtues and you, you are not who I thought you were." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Everyone is capable of murder, but I know, my virtues and I would never take a person's life unless they hurt us or our comrades or king, but we would never take an innocent person life, we don't believe him killing without a reason." My face turned serious suddenly. "But we do believe in an eye for an eye." I smiled and we walked up to the top of the stairs and when the sunlight hit out face I saw it.

"If I kill you, she'll come back." MY whole body was engulfed in flames. Someone was going to kill my brother after I just got him back, and it was none other than his friend.

"BAN! STEP AWAY FORM HIM." He turned and saw me, my eyes had turned red, my body engulfed by flame and the wind, he swallowed. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

 **Well, Ban's in for it now, let's see how he faces against the captain of the virtues, who controls two of the elements. I pray for him. I hope you enjoyed, as always I love you guys v. much.**  
 **Goodbye my Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well hello there, Pixies, enjoying the story? Good? Bad? Anyway, to the story! ENJOY!**

"Fire, its ok you don't need to-" Melodious started but he stopped when he saw my eyes, "Oh no."

"he is your comrade, but he is not just that, he is your best friend, he gave you a place in his group. Are you really just gonna throw that away?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"If I kill him, Elaine will come back." I felt a pang when he mentioned her name.

"Do you think Elaine would want to come back knowing you had to kill someone? Someone like your best friend? And what if these goddess' were lying to you, you could lose her and your best friend! Don't you realize that? C'mon Ban! I know you're smarter than that!" The tears were pouring out of my eyes. I ran in front of Melly. "You're gonna have to go through me first."

"That is suicide, don't do it," Tigger called out from the crowd. Ban took a deep breath and ran towards me, but stopped before he hit me and stared into my eyes they were green again and bloodshot.

"I just want her back! You don't understand my pain!" I pulled him into a hug,

"YOU IDIOT! tHERE ARE PEOPLE HWO I HAVE LOST, THAT MEANT THE WORLD TO ME! I DO UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN, I HAVE SUFFERED THE SAME." I was crying again, so was he, I calmed myself down. "-but they wouldn't want me crying too much, or trying to kill someone for them. Now I didn't know Elaine, but what I do know is that she wouldn't want to come back like this!" I walked over to him, he took a tiny step back, but I ran to him and pulled him into a hug. We hugged for a moment before I realized him and wiped the tears from his face, our faces were close and I smiled at him. He gave me an attempt of a smile. I took a deep breath and composed myself and took a tiny step back, so we weren't so close. "You two can fight when this is done, but Elizabeth needs us right now. Hog, take Melly to where ever Elizabeth is, us virtues will stay, though, Mita help Melly, please?" she nodded. "Good, M, come back when you're done. And we'll help to take care of the new generation."

"We will help." Ban, King, and Gowther called out. I nodded,

"Ok, let's go." Hog set off with Melly, Mita running along them, helping Melodious, the other virtue following Gowther and King, who took off but Ban stayed, he was staring at me. "Now, sorry but-" I fell. Ban caught me.

"Are you ok." I nodded and got up.

"Sorry, I-" he stopped me by pulling me into a hug, I was confused but I hugged back.

"Thank you."

"It's ok." he let me go and I smiled at him and we went after the others. We found them soon, they were all in battle with the new generation, like...Melly, they had all turned into demon things, I looked around and saw my virtues, they looked quite tired. One of the new generation had kicked Bronze into a wall, bricks were going to hit him, but I made them levitate with my left hand and helped M out with my white. This left me white open. One came for me but Ban stopped it, I smiled and looked around again. We had gotten rid of all of them.

"Virtue stop!" They stopped, "Rest! I am sorry, but I can't loose them, C'mon lets go find the others?" They nodded and we took off, we found the others fighting with some guy ho was from the demon race, I gulped. I looked around and saw a red demon inside the place he was. This one looked familiar. I saw the anger in Ban rising. The man looked at me and the virtues.

"The captain of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, Cherry Rose. What a treat, an actual opponent!" I stepped back and placed an air wall around the virtues and around the sins. I knocked him into the ground, leaving a large hole. I put down the walls and the other sins came over, I looked down the hole.

"Well, who is coming?" They stared baffled as I turned my back to the whole outspread my arms and smiled. I allowed myself to fall as the other ran to, except the virtues and Melly,

"You had to show off!" I heard Melly yell as I fell down the hole.

"I always do." just before I hit the bottom I stopped then landed peacefully down, thanks to air magic. The other soon were down. I looked at the man, then at the beast behind him. "What is that?" Fear building up in the pit of my stomach.

"A white demon." I stared as the horror reached my face, if he did what I think he was going to do, this was going to be bad, Like REALLY bad.

* * *

 **Welcome to the end of another chapter! I hope you enjoyed, love it? Hate it? Tell me in the comments, make sure to check out xAnimexGalx's story,**  
 **Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter 11! Like at the start of this week I was on chapter 10 but I feel bad since I hadn't uploaded in a while, anyway TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Whoever compatible with the red demon gains power but whoever is compatible with the white demon-"

"Gain immense power." He nodded. This was bad. "If you do this, the demon will take over your body? You'll never be able to-" He cut the demon and placed the blood into a cup and drank it. "NOOO!" He started his transformation, this was bad. I pulled out a dagger and held it up and cut my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Ban asked running over. But was stopped by me screaming.

"AKUMA! PLEASE HELP US!" The other stared at me, the virtues shivered. "I cannot access my full power without her, I need her. I turned Sixth, "Introduce yourself!"

"Hey, I'm Hugo, better known as Tyrian, I am the Sixth Virtue of Chasity." With that is mark appeared on his ankle, it was a gorilla. With that, more power was unlocked, so I felt more power. But it wasn't enough, I needed her. I went to slit my wrist again but Ban stopped me.

"Stop, c'mon." I started to cry. He pulled me into a hug. My attention suddenly went back to the virtues. I composed myself. I looked over at the and, well the demon. I looked over at the virtues and saw the faces, they were full of horror.

"AKUMA PLEASE, WE NEED YOU NOW!" The sins stared at me as if I was crazy. I stepped forward. "Get behind me, all of you!" The virtues did, the sins took some convincing but eventually gave in and stood behind me. Melly stood beside me. "Be prepared." I turned to him, "I'm scared."  
"It's ok, I know we will be ok, no-one can beat us two." I nodded.  
"OK, let us go!" He looked at me and nodded. I closed my eyes and let my body change, there was a huge gush of wind and fire engulfed my body. My hair started to turn white with red streaks and I changed into a long white gown and my feet were bare. Feathery wings shot out of my back, the inside were white but the outside was red. I opened my eyes, they had turned red.

"This is her goddess' mode," Tigger called out.

"Wait, she is a goddess?!" Ban called out,

"Yes and no, she has the power as one, but she isn't well known." Ban nodded. I turned and looked around at everyone.

"Guess it looks like we have demons on our hands, be ready for the fight of our life's."

A presence appeared in front of me, it took me by surprise but I soon wrapped my arms around the girl, "Kat!" The girl hugged me back.  
"Good to see you, Cher." I released the girl and considered her eyes,  
"Akuma?"  
"Busy." I sighed. Of course, "Seventh has a bad feeling. Seventh thinks something bad is going to happen where she is. It's Soona by the way." I could feel Tigger stiffen.  
"Aghh, a holiday would be nice after this, you sin ok to come? Good."  
"Soo...Soona." I looked over at Tigger he was white as a sheet.  
"A holiday does sound good." I hope my eyes could tell him not to worry,  
"Ok, can you help us out?" She nodded. "Be ready, I don't like the look of his guy." She looked at me,  
"No shit!"

The battle waged on, but that thing was hardly touched, no damage! What so ever! How? Did we underestimate him?  
"Melly, we can't get through thus without a plan, your going to have to pull one out soon-" The thing cut me off.  
"I'm sick of you too!" He raised his hand, a ball of darkness beginning to form. "Dark Nebula." I shuttered, I had seen first-hand what this power could do, I grasped Melly's hand and he aimed the ball at us, I stepped in front of my brother and closed my eyes.  
"I'm sorry." I opened my eyes to see the pig, Hawk, standing in front of me.  
"Get out of the way please, I can stop this from hurting anyone just-" I was cut off by the darkness engulfing him. I gasped as tears began to fall down my face I was about to scream but I heard Elizabeth beat me to it, the sins and the virtues began to cry.  
"I won't let you hurt any more people." That is when I saw it, the power, eliminating from Elizabeth's body, I felt my own strength and power being refilled. I was shocked, I could feel her power but... I didn't think there were any left, not since the war. I turned and considered her eyes, I smiled, an apprentice to the Goddesses. The power flowed onto the field healing the wounded, but not the dead. They cried over their fallen friends, family, allies. I could help them, but I know what that would do for me, I knew what would happen if I did. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the brother's arm reaching my shoulder. I turned and saw him, I was pulled into a hug before I could respond.  
"Don't ever risk your own life for mine, please." I hugged him back and smiled.  
"I can't promise anything." I released him and we turned to our enemy.

"Gowther, tell them about the plan we decided on earlier." Something about the town in his voice told me I wasn't going to like this plan. Suddenly it hit me, the whole plan seemed to form in my brain, as well as the others around us, I gasped as I realised what it was saying. I turned to my brother.  
"No!" He looked at me,  
"It's only-" I pulled him into another hug.  
"If you leave me, then I don't think I can survive, I can't lose another person I love, I've already lost too much." I was trying to fight back the tears as I looked down at the locket around my neck, the simple heart shaped with flowers on the top were simple to some, but the most beautiful and elegant thing in the world to me. It was my everything, the one thing I would always wear. The person who gave this to me, well he… he was gone too, but I will never forget him and how he helped me. But that was for another time.  
"Ok, everyone ready." Melly let go of me and walked forward, I had to stop myself from running over and stopping him. Please mind him, Mathew.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please like, follow review! Love y'all**  
 **Goodbye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to this fine story! Hope you are all enjoying! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ok, Virtues, we all know the plan, let's go" The all looked at me, I tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. We all took our stance. Two holy knights stepped forward, Geela and the guy with the sand sword, they launched their attack and the others followed suit. Ban stepped forward and attacked. He still needed more, a lot more. I took a step forward. "please, take cover!" The other began to run and I placed up an air wall. I turned to Meliodas and the demon. I slowly began to channel energy and my wings sprouted out of my back again, the rest of me changing too. "I'm sorry, but this is gonna burn like mad!" I extended my hand so that my palm faced them. "Fire! I call upon you and ask you as a goddess to dwell with my body and around me." The fire began to swirl around me, I closed my eyes and let my heart and mind become one, this was a trick I had learned it helped become one with my flames. "Flames of hell, Fourth Configuration, Demon Burner." The other gasped, this could kill anyone, but I knew how to control it, even if I didn't last time, but I learned how to control my powers nd how to use my emotions to better my power and make it stronger. Now it was time for the icing on the cake. "Wind! I ask you as a goddess to dwell within my body and around me and combine with my flames." I let myself become one with my power. "Winds that Rage the Fires of Hell, eighth and deadliest combination, The Exterminator." Several fires ring surrounded Melly and the demon, a wind cage locking them in. "Kill those who possess the evil of all evil in their heart, clean those who have changed into something worse than demons, but protect those who I love and let him protect us. GO!" the fire began to explode, once one did, it started the next, the wind controlled the flames and helped the flames become stronger and reach further. When the attack was finished I stared down at the man. He had a few chips on his body, the damage my attack caused was pretty big. I smiled and let the air wall down, Meliodas stepped forward nearly harmed, the other were gobsmacked, I had really done it! "yes." I let my body fall, but I never hit the ground I looked up to see I was in Ban's arms.  
"Woah there Tiny, I couldn't let ya miss the rest, now could I." I smiled and he held me u so I could see my brother carry out the final attack, Kat walked over to me and placed her hand on my chest, over my heart, she was slowly helping me replenish my power. When I had enough to stand Ban helped me up. Kat turned to me.  
"I have to go, Seventh will join soon, she just has one or two things to do." I nodded,  
"Pass on a message." Kat gave me her attention. "tell her we all miss her." Kate smiled, something about it seemed familiar, but I put that to the back of my mind. She took off into the woods. Ban helped me walk ver to my brother he pulled me into a hug.  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
"It is ok, sure I am fine, just a little rest and I'll be fine." Ban looked and me.  
"You're gonna need a bit more than a little."  
"Don't be so worried, I'll be grand."  
"you could have died, you need to be more careful." Meliodas and the others burst out laughing, Ban and I looked at each other than the others.  
"What?" We asked in unison.  
"You sound like an old married couple." I blushed. Ban placed his head to my ear. The next five words he spoke stuck to my soul.  
"That wouldn't be so bad?" My cheeks got redder,  
"Flirt." We both burst out laughing. The king slowly made his way up to us, with the Boar Sin Merlin. Elizabeth and Veronica ran to their father, it was quite touching, he made his way over to me and Melly, Ban put me down but still supported me.  
"I want to thank you both, and your teams, despite being exiled from the kingdom you still didn't hesitate to save us." I smiled.  
"no problem." My face fell as I turned serious. "But we need to talk. You know where she is, and you promised you would never capture her, as you know what would happen." The others looked applaud that I would talk to the king like that. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but you know what she means to me."  
"It's ok, I understand, we can talk later." I nodded and smiled again.  
"Ok, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"So are you two together or something?" I sighed at my brother, he was so blunt when he was drunk.  
"Oh, shut up, what about you and Elizabeth, huh?" He laughed.  
"Touché." I laughed. Ban started to make his way over, I sighed, he is probably drunk too!  
"Well, hello, hello, hello." There was a slight slur in his words, but not as bad as Meliodas.  
"So when's the wedding." Melly burst out laughing at his own comment, I hid my face in my hands, my cheeks bright red.  
"Shut up!" I hissed, I rose from my seat. "I'm just gonna get something to eat." I walked away before the could stop me. I walked into the kitchen and placed my burning face against the cool tile of the wall. God, that was embarrassing. Mental note, kill my brother when he is sober enough to remember!  
"You ok?" I spun around to see Ban at the door, I plastered a fake smile.  
"Just fine!" He raised n eyebrow, h didn't believe me, I dropped my fake smile and rested my face against the wall again. "Sorry about Melly, he likes to make stuff up when he's-" I was cut off by Ban turning me to face him. He placed his hand on my burning cheek and my eyes widened as he looked into them, we stayed there for a moment before he broke the silence.  
"I think I am falling in love with you." He leaned in but I stopped him. He was shocked.  
"You're only saying that cause your drunk! Nothing more." I was fighting back tears. I looked down at te ground, letting tears fall to the ground, he pulled my head back up and I avoided eye contact. He wiped the tears falling, and I allowed myself to look at him. He looked into my eyes, no, my soul. {generic phrase *Checks le notepad* Check} He saw the pain in my eyes, but he also saw the beauty, he saw the friends I lost and the friends I made. He saw it all, he saw why I don't like trusting new people. He opened his mouth and said something that made my eyes widen.  
"I haven't had a single drink all night." Before I could even comprehend what he hand just said, his lips touched mine, it was gentle but it took my breath away, he broke free only to be pushed back in by my hands, this time, there was passion, he tongue slid into my mouth, we were both fighting for domence but I eventually let my body fall to him, he hand wrapped around my waist, the other holding my neck and my hand on his shoulder and my other in his hair. We pulled apart, breathing heavily, our eyes transfixed to look into each other. He placed his forehead against mine.  
"I'm falling in love with you too." He looked into my eyes again. I smiled. I heard someone cough to my left and I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I looked over to see King standing there, a shocked look on his face, it was quickly replaced by rage, and I knew why. "I'm sorry, I should-"  
"What about Elaine?!" At the mention of her name, I wanted to die.  
"Stop," I whispered.  
"What."  
"Stop, I can't do screaming, I can't break up more people I can't ruin your lives too!" By the end I was screaming, I pushed Ban away and ran out of the kitchen, the virtues were at the door, along with the others sins, tears were falling down my face as I pushed past them and into my room. I locked the door behind me. I flopped on my bed and cried. I was destroying someone's life, again. I clutched the necklace that hung around my neck as the past began to play itself in my mind. Memories of who I was, of who I hurt, and hose who I let in, only to have them break me. There was one person, besides my brother, who never hurt me, intentionally that is. But he did hurt me, in fact, he broke me. But he has never tried to stop piecing me back together. Rest in Piece... Mathew.

* * *

 **So how are you-*Dodges sharp object* Smile sheepishly* Ok, ok, I understand people may ship BanxElaine but um... I'M SORRY BUT BERRY. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
 **Goodbye my Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, go check out our insta; 7_heavenly_virtues, and check out xAnimexGalx's story as well! ENJOY!**

* * *

My eyelids slowly opened, the light pouring in from the open curtains, I looked around the room. The memories of last night came to my mind as I remembered. I closed my eyes, tears slowly falling down.

"Cher?" I turned my attention to the door, Mita stood, peeking in, "are you ok?" I nodded and she came in with a cup of tea. I smiled, she always knew how to mind people. "What's wrong?" sighed, you could never get anything past this girl.

"I am gonna tell you a story, a story about a warrior, and a prince. They were the best of friends, but then the warrior became hunted, she was ruthlessly hunted, the prince tried to protect her, but in the end, she was taken. They tried to break her. She was held there for four years before they did. But it was nothing to do with the pain she went through. One day the prince's sister came in, she told the warrior about how he was murdered because he was friends with the warrior. The rest... is too painful." Mita pulled me into a hug.

"We all miss him, but I can see you do the most. We are going to find seventh, do you want to come?" I shook my head.

"When you find her, I'll be there, don't worry." Mita nodded and walked out of the room. The door slowly creaked open a moment later. I looked up and Ban was standing there, I tried to look away but I couldn't, the way the sunlight hit him... he looked, well to put it frankly, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."  
"no, it's my fault, I just panicked, I don't want to be something you regret." I avoided eye contact, he sat down on my bed and lifted my chin, our eyes met and he smiled.  
"I could never regret loving you." I stared at him for a second, before pulling his head close to mine, our lips touched as we fought for domence, he won, obviously. He pulled away a few moments later, both of us breathing heavily. I smiled and him and he wrapped his arms around me. After a moment he stood up and we walked into the kitchen hand in hand, laughing and smiling, before we walked in, I tried t break hands but he wouldn't let me,  
"What about King?" He shrugged.  
"I told him that I loved you, it wasn't just lust." I smiled.  
"I love you too." We walked in, both smiling, the whole room stopped, and to my absolute embarrassment, they all started to clap. Ban laughed as my whole face heated up. When I looked up, even King was clapping, I smiled and them and walked over to Elizabeth, we were halfway through breakfast when I felt it. I quickly rose from my seat at the table furthest from the door. I wove my way through the tables, knocking over a few things as the other stared at me like I was mad.

"Does she do this often?" I heard Merlin ask Ban. He laughed and shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know, when I think I have her figured out, I realise how wrong I was." I smiled as I opened the door.  
"Oh, before I forget." I turned and looked at the sins. "Seventh had been found." Before the could say anything I had jumped off the pig thing and I was running into the forest. I reached a cave and silently and quickly made my way inside. As I stood quietly and saw everything go down, I smiled to myself.

"She could have spilt our secrets!"  
"You mean our secrets. And what secrets do you have to hide, hmm?" The others looked and me.  
"Cherry, you're ok?" I nodded and turned my attention to 'Seventh'  
"Cherry, I am so happy to_" I stopped her before she could say anything else.  
"You're not seventh." The girl looked shocked as my smile grew.  
"How dare you, what evidence have you got to prove I am not seventh?" I laughed a little at this girls stupidity.  
"First." I raised my hand, my index finger up. "She isn't a bitch like you, well not as bad as you." I smiled, she was gonna kill me for that later. "Second." I raised my middle finger so two fingers were pointed at her. "You gave yourself a mask. Seventh can breathe underwater, you can't." She was about to say something, before she could, "Third." I now had three fingers in her face. "Seventh would never kill an innocent person, she would simply remove their memory of ever seeing us, despite her reputation, she is actually a pretty good person." The girl had slowly started to go pale. "And finally, never, ever, since the day I met her, she ever called me 'Cherry''Cher' or 'Ava'. She has only ever called me Lee."  
"How dare you come into my house and excuse me of stuff like that! If I'm not seventh, then who is?" I pointed at the large basin of water.  
"Get out of there, don't try to trick me, ou know who I am, it doesn't work."  
"That can be her, Cher, you said she could breathe underwater?"

"You think a bit of water could kill me." I smiled.  
"As egotistical as ever, Akuma."

* * *

 **Well hello there, Pixies, sorry this took so long, school. All I can say is that. *Chugs Clorox* Oh,**  
 **Goodbye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So welcome back, please check out my other story's (If you want) BUT PLEASE, ENJOY!**

* * *

"C'mon, out you get." I stared at the tank along with everyone else. I frowned. "We don't have all day!" I sighed, "Do you need a hand?"  
"No, I got this." With that, the tank exploded. People ran for cover but not a single bit of glass hit me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl slowly trying to leave the cave. I laughed and suddenly appeared in front of her, Tigger took her left, Elijah, her right and Seventh stood behind her.  
"Why did you trick my virtues and me?"  
"The holy knights here told me to do it, they said they were looking for some prince." I felt Tigger panic. I looked at him with a look in my eye, telling him things were gonna be ok. "They were holding my little sister, I just wanted her to be safe."  
"it's ok, don't worry!" We all walked out of the cave smiling. "C'mon, let's go back to the Baor Hat, Melly will murder me if stay out too late!" We followed a path Merlin had told Mauve to go to. We walked along the wall of the castle, my chest tightened with each step we took. I felt Tigger and seventh stop and my heart filled with dread.

"You!" Oh no! "You!" I slowly turned to see the princess of the kingdom running towards her lilac dressing stopping her from making long runs. Shit. Well, I am doomed.  
"Ummm... Hi."  
"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM US! FROM THE KINGDOM!"  
"Woah, woah, woah. Your brother came with me willingly, I have minded him, and took care of him." She stood shocked for a minute.  
"LIES!" I sighed, I could see I was getting nowhere.  
"I'm sorry ut we have to go-" I saw the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone if you want to see him..." I looked over and Tigger and he nodded.  
"Angie?" The girl spun around at her name, she looked at Finnick for a second before knocking him to the ground in a bear hug.  
"You're safe!" He smiled at her.  
"Cher took good care of me. I'm sorry for leaving." She pulled him nd her up and looked into his shining blue eyes.  
"Why did you go?"  
"Because this may be your home, but it is not mine, Father made sure I felt like that. I was the child he never wanted, but you, you were always so good, I just caused trouble, plus I loved going on adventures, and well, I am on the adventure of my life. I'm sorry I didn't visit. But you really have grown. You were only about 6 when I left. But this is my home now, my Virtues and I, well we are a new family, along with the sins." The girl nodded and smiled, he gave one last look to the other virtues and I before running back into the castle. We started to walk back t the Boar Hat in complete silence.

"Is there something wrong with you and Seventh, Cher." I shook my head and walked over to Seventh. I heard her gulp, she was nervous. Before she could say anything I pulled her into a hug.  
"Don't scare me like that again."  
"Whatever you say, Lee!" I smiled, finally, there were all safe!

"Well hello." The room was hushed as Seventh made her way up to the front. "I am the Seventh and Finally virtue, Maya, better known as Luna, the Wolf Virtue of Abstinence." With that, she started t shimmer. The two icy blue eyes she had used as an excuse were gone, replaced with her left eye turning a lighter blue and her right a slightly darker shade. Her hair had changed from long and blond to long and a greenish blue colour, it was now in a messy bun on top of her head. Her clothes changed too. She had a black choker, she wore a sleeveless jacket, white and black top. Her shorts were black and high waisted. She smiled as they stared. shocked, I heard King whisper to Diane;  
"Sheis just a child surely she can't be as dangerous!" I smiled. If only they knew.  
"Welcome back, Akuma!" She smiled, I looked around the room. "hey, where's ban, he hasn't met Luna yet." The room went quiet for a moment, the knot in my stomach twisting.  
"his room but-" Before Melly could finish I was outside Ban's door, I knocked on the door and heard a mumble, I took that as a 'come in' and walked into the room. He looked up at me and froze as I stared at him speechless, he was shoving some clothes into a bag.  
"look Tiny, wait-" I simply stared at him shocked. He was leaving.  
"This is why I don't fall in love with people, or let them in because they just hurt me." I took off running and ran straight through a wall but I didn't stop, I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I tripped and fell on a branch, which made me stop. "Baka!" I mumbled to myself.  
"Careful, Lee, did I tell you, you're an idiot today?"  
"Not now Akuma."

* * *

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed!**  
 **GoodBye, Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome back, my friends! How is you? Good? Ok, let's go! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why are you crying?" I laughed trough my tears,

"You sound Like Gowther." Akuma giggled.

"That can't be that bad." She bent down and hugged me, I welcomed her hug. "I think you need to talk to him. You need to talk to him, if even I can tell that, then you know it's true." I nodded. I saw Ban emerge from the tree behind Akuma, I blushed and turned. Akuma giggled and lay down placing her chin on her hand, watching us closely. I sighed and shooed her. She giggles, "I'll put on the kettle." I nodded gratefully. Ban came and sat in front of me, wiping my tears away.

"Whats up?" I started sobbing again, he pushed me closer nd I sobbed against his chest.

"I... I can't lose you too." He hugged me tight.

"Is this about Mathew." I nodded. "You won't lose me, what I said to you is true, I love you more than words can say, but I need to go, for me. But I will wait for you, will you wait for me." I looked up at him in the eye.

"Always."

We walked back into the tavern hand in hand. We walked into his room and I helped him back, handing him clothes.

"One moment." I dashed into my room and grabbed a little wooden figure, an owl. I ran back into his room and placed it in his palm, blushing. "To remember me."

"I could never forget you." He leant in and our lips touched and my whole felt as if sparks were flowing through my body.

"Ahem" I turned and saw Akuma standing there, I blushed awkwardly, only to have my head pulled back in by Ban. When he finally let me go, I walked out and Akuma and I had a cup of tea in the kitchen, he filled me in on why she had been in Soona. I nodded my head, listening. Ban came through the door, he stood behind me.

"I have to go." He kissed my cheek and Akuma fangirled across from us.

"I SHIP IT!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Only you!"

~Time skip to whenever Ban gets back!~

I sat in my room, another day, another boring day. WHEN WOULD HE GET BACK. I missed him. I heard the front door bang open as I shot up from my bed. I went to leave but felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Shh! You're mine now!" I felt a stab to my side and I tried to scream out but his hand stopped me from making a sound. My eyes slowly started to droop. Before I completely fell asleep I saw Akuma run in, obviously sensing the danger, just before I went out I saw Ban burst in.

"CHERRY! TINY!"

"Ban..."

* * *

 **Hehe, well hello there, long time no see. Sorry school is annoying me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed/**  
 **Goodbye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Welcome back! Sorry for the cliffhanger but as you may know, this is a collab with xAnimexGalx, and so what we decided to do was that we are both gonna take it in turns, first, I will write and ark, then xAnimexGalx then we will write one together, just so that, she won't always know what's gonna happen and vice versa, please check out her story, it is amazing, and Luna is her character, and all I will say is, the closer you look, the less you see!**

* * *

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. My limbs felt as if they were strapped to a table. Eventually, I slowly opened my eyes, I stared up at a white ceiling, I arched my neck and looked around the dark navy room. I was lying in a large bed, the sheets were a navy almost black colour, the pillows a creamy white. There was a large dark oak wardrobe with a huge vanity beside it. All sorts of trinkets and make-up rested on the dark oak surface. I looked over at the door, it was wide open and a figure stood in it, resting on the door frame. I felt my heart beat increase and my palms got sweaty. I felt the goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs.  
"Ah, darling, you're awake, sleep well?"  
"Who are you?" I tried to sound confident but it came out in a scared whisper.  
"Why don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" He stepped out of the doorway and I gasped. He had black hair with dark red eyes, they seemed to pierce through my own eyes and into my soul. He wore a long red leather jacket and black pants. He wore brown leather boots with a metal zip along the side.  
"How could I forget..." Memories started to come back. Memories of the last time we sparred.

"Come at me!" The other stared at me as I screamed at this man who had insulted us. He smiled at me.  
"Why would I waste such powerful blood?" Melly walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Fire, I've heard about this guy, he takes the blood of powerful warriors to gain their power." I gulped. What the fuck did I just get myself into? I started to retreat only to have him appear behind me. He smiled and sank his teeth into my neck. Pain fizzled through my body as I tried to get him off me. I squirmed. Eventually, he let me down and wiped his mouth.  
"Tasty." I shrank away from him in fear. Until this day, I had never been beaten... in any sort of match. He ran at me but Melly grabbed me and we both took off running. I didn't know how long we travelled but we managed to make it back home. That memory ha never left me...

"Ahh, so you do remember me?" I gave a tiny nod. "Well since that day I have been searching for you, your blood is so sweet yet sour, the perfect combination. And I have fallen for you, you see." I felt his smirk only grow on his face. He appeared behind me on the bed and I tried to move but she had my arms tight in his grip. "And I always get what I want!" He teeth sake into my neck and everything went blurry, then black.

When I awoke a small ginger haired woman was leaning over me, tending to my neck. Her pale blue eyes staring sadly at me. She looked down and noticed that I was awake. She gave me a sad smile before finishing the last of the bandages and she left the room. The man came back in after her and my body stiffened. He simply smiled at me. Nothing about his smile was warm, it was cold and cruel.  
"Good you're awake, now we have much preparing to do." He looked at my confused face. "Preparations for our wedding. Three days from now!" I wanted to scream How the fuck is I supposed to explain this to Ban... plus I don't want to get married to a psycho. He walked over and lifted my head and stole a kiss from my lips, I managed to push him off, and he frowned at me. "You will fall in love with me, even if I have to kill the ones you hold dear, starting with this other man!" With that, he was gone. I let the tears fall down my face and soon I was sobbing into my pillow.  
"Ban..."

Meanwhile in the Boar Hat...

Ban sat at the table he had stayed at for the past three days. Cherry, the love of his life, his soulmate, was taken by some demon. Meliodas hadn't come out of his room and Luna was still unconscious. The virtues kept looking for her, well, Finnick had stayed to take care of Luna. He came running into the room.

"She is awake!" Ban rose from her seat and walked into her room. He pulled a chair over and sat by her bed.  
"Please, Ban, find her!"  
"I will, but I need more information." He went on to tell her the last time they met. Ban's blood boiled with rage.  
"Get Meliodas, you, Meliodas and I will go as soon as possible, I have a really bad feeling about why he took her..." Ban wanted to ask but his face told her what she needed to know. "If he wanted her dead, she would have killed her right there and then, but he took her... meaning he has other plans..." Ban couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't be true...  
"let's find this sick son of a bitch and may him back." The girl nodded. Meliodas walked into the room, a dagger in hand, but not the one Elizabeth gave him, another.  
"She gave this to me our birthday ten years ago, she infused it with magic. This is gonna be what we kill him with." Luna rose from her bed, all signs of injury and pain gone.

"Let's kill him for hurting Lee!"

* * *

 **The reason this is out early is that I have a hockey match tomorrow and won't be back till late, so yeah, a new chapter of Element Dragonslayer will be out today (Hopefully) I have made a schedule and it is in my bio, check it out!**

 **Goodbye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome back! This is a bit early but I had free time so I thought 'why not?' Guess what girl as two thumbs and got herself addicted to Mystic Messenger? This girl, *cri* it is pretty good though ZEN IS BAE! 707 IS BAE! Please ENJOY!**

* * *

The dim morning light barely escaped through the torn curtains on the large window of the dark red room. The dust particles danced in the air as I slowly opened my eyes. The banging in my head lessened a small bit as I sat up and stretched. I looked around the room and my hand made it's way to the bandages on my neck. They were quite bulky and dug painfully into the cuts. The door opened and the shy maid came in and walked over to me, laying the breakfast tray on my bed. I mumbled thank you and she left, not saying a word. I looked down at the food, a few pieces of toast, butter and tea. I barely touched the toast as I was feeling sick enough as it was. I drained the small pot of tea in a matter of minutes. I looked around the room and my curiosity took over me. I placed the tray down and walked over to the large dark oak wardrobe and vanity and peeked inside. There were dresses of all colours, mostly dark ones but there were one or two light coloured ones. They were all made out of soft silk or warm cotton.

"Beautiful aren't they?" My chest tightened as did the knot in my stomach.

"Yes." My voice was barely audible. I felt his hand trace the bandages before removing them with one cut. They fell to the ground. I could feel his smile on my back.

"Almost as beautiful as you, and now, you're mine." His teeth sunk into my neck and I screamed out in pain.

"Why do you want me so badly?" He lifted his head and whispered into my ear.

"Your power, you see, by drinking the blood of the powerful I gain more power, plus, you're beautiful and you will be my wife." My eyes widened. "It will be in two days from today." His teeth found my neck and he continued to drain me. I felt my vision go blurry

"please, no..." The world around me faded into darkness.

Meanwhile...

"Do we know where is base is?" Luna shook her head. They stood around the map as Luna performed spell after spell, trying to track down Cherry. Ban felt sick, he missed her so damn much. He held the dagger she had given him.

"Wait, please?!" Ban slowly turned around as Cherry ran up to him, blushing. She held out a small dagger in front of him. The blade was a beautiful crimson, the handle was black, with his name engraved on it. There were several jewels and on the bottom of the handle read;  
'Love you, please be safe,  
Your Snow White with Red Hair'  
She smiled. "Keep it, it has a charm on it, it will protect you. It will change into whatever type of blade you need." Tears welled up in her eyes. He smiled and pulled her close.  
"I won't be long, I promise. The when I return I won't ever let you go again!" He let her go and waved. He walked along the path. Her eye followed him, she watched till he was long gone. But she knew he would be back soon.

"Ban?" He looked up nd faced Luna, who seemed exhausted. "I found her." He ran over and looked at the map. She was in an abanded house along the old ruins of a town.

"Luna, thank you so much for location fire, we get to sleep tonight then go there tomorrow, okay? It should take about two days." The two nodded and they all went to get rest.

Will our heroes rescue our leading woman before the bells chime?

Or will she be forced to marry someone who just wants hers for power?

Guess your gonna have to wait and see...

* * *

 **Watcha think? Good? Bad? Lemme know!**  
 **Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Welcome back! How are you? Good? Great!**

* * *

I walked around the large dusty house. I wondered around, trying to waste time. I was constantly looking over my shoulder.  
Ban... I need you, please be coming soon...  
"Who's Ban?" Teeth sunk their way through my flesh as I felt my heart begin to pump more blood, trying to keep my alive. "Well..."  
"he... is ...the...love... of ...my...life" My eyes began to droop only for him to press me against the wall by the neck, my arms tried to scrape is hands away. He smiled wickedly at me.  
"I am the love of your life, understand?"  
"Never, you sick bastard." My eyes began to fall and soon I felt my body go numb.

When I awoke, I was back in the bed. I opened my eyes and looked up. He stared down t me, playing with my hair. My body was too heavy for me to move so I just lay there, letting him pet me like a dog.  
"Your hair... just the right color... blood red..." His fingers ran down my hair as my eyes flew across the room looking for a way out. "Tomorrow, my cherry blossom, tomorrow, you will be mine and mine only." Tomorrow... less than 24 hours to get out...  
Please...

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Luna nodded.  
"I can feel her, she is along here." Ban looked at her confused.  
"Why can you but not the others?" Luna remained silent and Ban looked down at Meliodas who looked just as confused as he was. Luna continued on the long path, in front of the two boys. They heard her sniffling until Ban eventually ran in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear marks ran down her face.  
"She'll be fine... right?" Luna shrugged her shoulders.  
"Lee, she's a strong warrior, never backs down from a challenge... but... as long as I have known her, she has only feared two people... him and..." She cut herself off before averting her gaze from the two boys.  
"And who?" Luna raised her head.  
"Forget I said anything." They continued in silence along the path.

The sky quickly started to be swallowed by the darkness of night, the only light being the moon and the stars but none of the three travelers planned to stop anywhere for the night.  
"Not too long up the road, we should be there midday or so..." They began to quicken the pace, hoping to save her. They continued walking before Luna stopped. She looked and watched the sun slowly rise. "This is her favorite time of day... she loves watching the dim sad colors of darkness fade into the beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds of the morning." Tears fell down her face as memories came back to her. Memories of when she joined The Seven Heavenly Virtues... her family.

The two girls stood by the cliff edge, ones long red hair blowing in the wind, the others long turquoise green hair blowing.  
"You don't always have to run away... join with my virtues and me?"  
"Why would you want a thing like me?"  
"You are not a thing, you are a human being. And well, we have kinda got used to seeing you around, plus your power is amazing, it may be out of control now... but I can help you train to control it!" The girl with turquoise hair looked up at the other girl.  
"Cherry, wasn't it?" Cherry nodded her head. "I just don't know." Cherry stared off into the sun as it slowly began to rise.  
"Think of this new adventure like a surprise, it may be dark at the start, but, I promise you, soon it will be full of the beautiful colors of the sun! Just like you, you may be coming from darkness and starting from the bottom, but, you will change and flourish into the beautiful reds and oranges and yellows of the sunrise, and you and I and all the other virtues will make it to the top! Whether I have to claw my way there or not!" The other girl looked over at Cherry.  
"Ok..." Cherry turned smiling brightly. "But my real name must be Maya!" Cherry nodded.  
"Ok." Se took a step closer. "Mark?" The girl paused for a moment before pointing at her right eye. Cherry nodded. "IYou are no longer who you once were, you are now the Seventh and Finally Virtues of The Seven Heavenly Virtues. The Wolf Virtue of Abstinence. I give you the name Maya, let this be a simple of our friendship. Your Virtue name shall be Luna." A mark appeared on hr left eye as Cherry smiled. She covered the girl's eye and granted a spell that would only make it shown if it was needed. "Welcome, Luna. Welcome to the family!"

Luna pulled herself together and turned around.  
"Cmon let's go and save Lee!"

* * *

 **So, watcha think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Just in case, this is not when Luna met cherry, this is just when she signed a contract with them, it was like this for all the virtues but each of their stories is different and will be explained as time goes on. Leave a review or PM me your ideas and thoughts. As always I love you guys very much and make sure to check out our insta -the_seven_heavenly_virtues- and make sire to check out xAnimexGalx's story as well.**  
 **Goodbye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Welcome back, let's get right into it! ENJOY!**

* * *

I paced around my room. Two hours. I had two hours to find a way out of this hell hole and get home. I got lost in my thoughts trying to think of something, anything, to get me out of here. Hope was leaving quickly and despair was setting in. A knock on the door woke me from my daze.  
"My Lady?" I spun around and the kind maid stood in the doorway, a long silky white gown in her hands. I gulped and fought back tears. "I understand, My Lady, I ould help you escape but..."  
I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
"It is ok. I understand."  
~time skip 2 hours~  
I stood at the back of the church, pacing once again.  
'Please... please... anybody... Ban... Meliodas... Luna... anyone...  
"What are you whispering about now?" I spun around. He smiled at the sight of me. "Quite beautiful indeed." He took a step closer but, for once, I stood my ground. He stared at me, surprised, for a moment before smirking. "At least life won't be boring." With that, he turned and left. I fell to the ground.  
Please...

The music started as I dreaded what was to come. Something pushed me from behind and, soon I was walking down the long aisle to the large arc that lay at the top, decorated with crimson ribbons and black roses. I was pushed forward, almost tripping over the dress. The priest opened a large book and began to the ceremony.  
"If anybody has any reason to object, please make themselves know." The door at the other side of the building burst open. Ban, Luna nd Meliodas stood at the entrance.  
"I object." I smiled and began to run down the aisle, only to have invisible chains tighten on my neck and arms. I tugged on the, chaffing my skin underneath. Ban took a step forward but Luna held him back.  
"The second we cross the line, thousands of men will pounce." The demon chuckled behind me.  
"Of course, this girl is mine," Ban growled.  
"Never." Luna looked over at me before disappearing from sight. I smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground. Ban and Meliodas looked at each other before crossing over. Like Luna had predicted, men struck from all angles. However, Ban and Meliodas walked through them, unscathed. Meliodas came running up and struck my chains with his sword. They shattered and I stood up. I focused my remaining power and light flooded around me. When the light faded, my hair was up. The dress had been replaced by black denim jeans, a light pink top, and a black leather jacket. The white heels replaced with knee length black boots. My confidence was still shaky but I felt better now that Ban, Luna, and Meliodas were here.  
"Last chance to leave us alone." The demon laughed.  
"Never." I gathered every scrap of magic I had and pounced. I pulled out my daggers which changed into a sword and began swinging. My eyes flashed red and my hair slowly began to change white. Ban stared at me surprised and turned to where Meliodas was standing but he was no fighting alongside me. A demon and a Goddess. Evil and Good. Dark and Light. Despair and Hope. They are the names we were always labeled with. However, they are not the names we call each other. We are the wind that blows through your hair on a dark winters night. We are the 'who' when you call who's there. [if someone can tell me where those references are from, you can have an OC in this story. Promise. Details in Author's Notes.] We are those who are feared by all. But, we are kind. We are helping. We care for each other and our family. It may make us feared, but it is who we are. I love my twin brother. We are not the terror twins. We do not let the names or the rumors define us. We are stronger together than apart. We looked into our identically green eyes and join hands. The hands where are mark lies on our shoulders.  
"Unison attack, hell's counter." Teh demon lost his smirk as the light hit him. He screamed in pain as the demon fire and goddess fire raged both inside and outside his body. He fell to a pile of ash as my brother pulled me close. I held him in my arms and wept against his shoulder. I said two words before I blacked out.

"Thank you"

Author's Notes

* * *

 **Detail's; If you can tell me what those two lines are from, you can have your own character that can appear in this story for as many chapters as you want, but there are two rules.**  
 **1\. They can be a love interest of any of the sins or virtues, except; Ban, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Finnick/Tigger, Elijah or Mita**  
 **2\. The can't be a forgotten sin or virtue. It is just too awkward to force in.**  
 **I will stick to my word so everyone has a chance!**  
 **Goodbye Pixies, Good luck to all!**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yup. I'm alive. Well, uh, if you could say that. Now, okay, I now its been like 4 months since I last updated and I kinda left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but *takes a deep breath* I had Christmas exams and have had like five million projects due since then, not to mention drama. But, to be honest, the main reason why I haven't uploaded anything in a while was the fact that I got addicted to Kpop. BTS to be pacific. I apologise. No-one got the little reference I had during the last chapter. It's a reference from the song 'This is Halloween' from the Disney Classic 'Nightmare Before Christmas'. But okay, enough blabber, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As the girl's body slowly sank to the floor, Ban lunged forward and took her in his arms. Her long red hair sweeping over her face as the last of her magic drained from her, she was alive but far from okay. He looked down at her face, a face he hadn't see for many nights. A face that was in his dreams. Her soft red hair and the way it would flow in waves down her back. Her soft green eyes that sparkled when he was near. He had missed her more than words can tell you. For months he wanted nothing more than to hold her. Meliodas sat don beside the girl, his baby sister.

Yes, she was much taller than he was, and a lot smarter, but they were, in many ways, extremely similar. Their green eyes being the most noticeable similarity. Her smile was alike his. The way she never let anyone hurt those she cared for. So many times had she stood by his side, no matter what he had done. She fought for her brother and got herself exiled from two kingdoms, but she never held it against him. So many times had she helped him pick up his lost pieces, while still being her crazy, energetic and sassy self. Something caught his eyes as he looked up at Luna. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lee... Leader." She said under her breath. Lee meant leader? Meliodas had alway presumed that there was some hidden meaning. Then his attention was drawn to the mark that covered her eye. A wolf. Luna's eyes were turning a deep red as she looked at Cherry's body. Fear set on her face as she bent down to take the girls hand. Cherry's body was growing stiffer by the second as Luna looked at her. "Please... don't leave me... I can't let you go... Lee!" Cherry's eyes burst open. They were not the green her brother and the man she loved had expected. They were a deep red, darker eyes than any of the three had ever seen. She looked at the two boys, then to Luna.

"Luna." Her voice was cracked and it stung her throat to speak. "Tell Finnick. Let them know I am coming home."

Crossing the hills and passing the valley's, there was not a sound between the four of them. Luna's gaze never fell from Cherry for long. Luna seemed to be waiting, watching. A creek in the forest caught the attention of the four of them. Meliodas and Ban immediately felt Cherry whizzing past them, hunting for the sound. Lee looked to the other two and shook her head. Moments later, Cherry returned, the long red dress covered with blood almost as red as her eye's. This took both men by surprise. Never, in all he'd known her, had Cherry ever killed without reason. This fact, however, did not surprise Meliodas, it was the look in her eyes that surprised him. The look was deadly, but it was sad. Without any hesitation, the boy walked to his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome home." His voice was soft, but she heard him. A tear fell down her face as her eyes began to return to the sharp green that suited her.

"I'm home." She said. And like that, she collapsed.

 **Cherry's POV.**

I awoke to a familiar smell. I could smell meat as it sizzled on the kitchen slab in the kitchen. I opened my heavy eyes and took a peak and the brightly lit room. The drapes blew softly in the afternoon breeze to my left and the large chest of drawer to my right were tidied, almost like I never left. My door opened just a crack as Elizabeth stepped inside. Her face broke into a smile as she noticed my eyes slowly opening. I raised my finger to my lips, a grin behind it. She nodded herself.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas, I'll leave the food by the bed, she doesn't seem to be awake yet." She bent down to the bed and whispered into my ears. "Everyone is in the large dining area." I nodded and slowly rose from my bed. I silently crept out of the room behind Elizabeth. I hid slightly as she opened the door, leaving it open as she stepped inside. "She is still asleep," She said calmly before sitting down. Chatter regained in the room, some were worries, some doubts. I edged to the doorway and leant against it.

"Damn," I said and the room went silent. "How is a girl gonna get some sleep with all you guys screaming?" I asked. Everyone was silent for a moment before screams of joys erupted. I was tackled into a hug by a lot of crying warriors. I fell to the ground with a thump. I hugged them all as hey wept. 'Cherry!' 'Cherry, what happened?' I waited till they all got up before hugging everyone. Finnick cried as I pulled hi close.

"I was so scared. We all were." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Your big sister isn't going anywhere soon." The seven of us laughed as I finally hugged everyone. Now. The sins. I attacked Diane and King in a big hug. Then I moved to Elizabeth. She smiled and hugged me back. I grabbed y big brother and pulled him close, tears falling down my face. "I'm sorry for flipping out earlier."

"It's fine." He replied his voice breaking. I looked into his eyes and smiled through the tears. I walked over to the last person in the room. Ban. He had a goofy smile on his face, though his eyes were tearing up. Before I had the chance to say anything, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm never letting you go again." I was surprised for a moment before I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm okay with that," I said. He looked down at me and his lips met mine. It was soft and sweet and it ended before I wanted it to. Finally, I turned to the other twelve people there.

"What happened?" Tigger asked me. He had dark circles under his eyes. They all did. I took a deep breath.

" and utter hell happened."

* * *

 **Okay, here we are. Anther chapter. Ugh. I really love this sotry I am just so lazy! Okay, HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY.  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	21. Notice

**Sooooooo, someone recently left a comment telling me the correct place that I got the reference from. Then another person commented the correct answer. So, with xAnimexGalx (who is indeed alive) we've decided to give both of you a character. Congrats to;**

 **Drummergirl2022**

 **Elivra**

 **So, you're both guests, so I can give you two options:**

 **You can comment below a place where I can reach you, or you can ask me and I'll leave an email. Please let me know ASAP and I'll do my best to help**


End file.
